Talk:Mah Na Mah Na
Australian single and chart performance While researching something entirely different, I discovered that the only chart hit ever credited to "the Muppets" in Australia was a single of Mahna Mahna. Here's the relevant details (straight from p. 211 of Kent, David, Australian Chart Book (1970-1992), Published: St Ives, NSW, Publisher: Australian Chart Book, 1993, ISBN: 0646119176): *Entered charts 22 Aug 1977 *Highest position 26 *Weeks in chart 28 *Cat # Astor AP 1938 The book itself doesn't clarify this, but according to this site, the single is equivalent to the UK Pye release with Mr Bassman on the B-side. I think this is a neat (albeit minor) factoid. The question is, where's the best place to put this information? On here? On the singles article? Somewhere else entirely? And how detailed should the reference be? (I'll also check if the chart data for the various movie songs credited to Kermit are on those articles and add 'em if not.) Gusworld 02:44, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Angus! We've actually got quite a few chart positions for Muppet singles and albums all over the wiki. Check out Rubber Duckie and Rainbow Connection for some examples of US singles that charted on the American charts. Quite a few of the soundtracks charted as well. So I would put what you have on the song's page. And we can also make a place for that single on the International Muppet Singles page, and hopefully find a picture. I'm really interested in the non-US releases and chart positions, so I hope you find more! -- Ken (talk) 02:56, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::OK, will do. There's actually a few more chart entries than I thought, pasted below (inelegantly as I haven't time for table markup right now :-). Is it worth also gathering these in one brief article on Australian chart performance, or should I just distribute them to the relevant locations? ::Performer Title Debuted Highest position Weeks on chart Catalogue number Page reference ::Jim Henson (as Ernie) Rubber Duckie 5 Oct 1970 10 18 CBS BA 22 1764 138 ::Kermit Rainbow Connection 10 Dec 1979 14 19 CBS BA 222577 165 ::Fozzie & Kermit Movin' Right Along 10 Mar 1980 58 14 CBS BA 222623 165 ::Muppets Mahna Mahna 22 Aug 1977 26 28 Astor AP 1938 211 ::Soundtrack LP The Muppet Show 15 Aug 1977 39 23 Astor SPLP 1502 282 ::Soundtrack LP The Muppet Movie 10 Dec 1979 31 20 CBS SBP 237381 282 Gusworld 03:15, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::I think we should have a page about chart performance in general. I'd be really interested to know what Muppet songs made the charts in America, in the UK, and anywhere else. A lot of that information is probably already on the wiki, but it'd be cool to have it all in one place. --GrantHarding 03:49, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure about an article about Australian chart performance. I don't know if we have anything on here about how the Muppets were received in Australia in general. I think we should just start adding the relevant data in a section where we mention how each song did in the US, UK, Australia, and other countries, using whatever recognized national chart each country uses (like Billboard for the US). This is also good data for tracking down copies of these records! I've never heard of Astor until recently, and now we know about 2 LP's and a single! -- Ken (talk) 03:55, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Sorry about that, Grant. For some reason, your response got cut out when I wrote mine! Anyway, I'd been thinking about some kind of multi-country chart myself. We'll have to see if there are any chart formats we could use. Thanks for bringing it up! -- Ken (talk) 04:05, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::OK, those sounds like good approaches. I'll pop the data into the relevant articles (unless someone's already started while I'm typing this!) I know there's a sprinkling of data about the Muppets in Australia around here, because I've added it myself :-), and there probably could be an article on it -- it's a very longstanding market for Sesame product -- so I'll have to get to that some time. :::::An article combining all the chart data would definitely be good. Given that the release information is all in the appropriate articles for albums and singles, it wouldn't need to be too complex -- probably just the usual date entered, highest position, weeks in stuff -- and basic details of the relevant charts for each country. The challenge is that it'd be one of those tables with lots of gaps (for songs that only charted in one place), though the gaps themselves do convey information, I guess. Gusworld 04:15, 2 April 2008 (UTC) YouTube Okay. The first version of the song, from Sesame Street, was released on YouTube. I want to put the link in, but I can't find how to do it correctly in the Help guide. Sorry. If someone could, I would appreciate it. http://youtube.com/watch?v=oDOFj9yjO7Y Hale 20:04, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Play With Me Sesame Just in case we ever need a source for the version on PWMS, it's been discussed here. Not a real source, but at least a lead. The wiki still knows very little about those episodes as evidenced here. —Scott (talk) 15:23, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Dr. Pepper So would it be the correct place to mention that the Jim and Frank recording of this was used in a Dr. Pepper commerical last year? Or should we just list that in the references? --Nate Radionate 16:34, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :I'd say it works here, but under a separate subheading. Maybe Other Performances or Trivia? --Peter Pantalones 16:42, 29 March 2006 (UTC) ::I put it in under references. If anyone disagrees, they may retitle it. --Nate Radionate 17:02, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Platinum or Platimun Too? I decided to list some albums featuring this song, but can anybody tell me if this song was included in Platinum All-Time Favorites or Platinum Too? I am thinking that it was on one of those albums, but I'm not sure which one, and I don't think either page for those albums have a track listing. --Minor muppetz 01:24, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :Okay, I just did some research, and I found that it's on the Platinum Too album. --Minor muppetz 03:21, 23 March 2006 (UTC)